


From Demon to Angel

by HeyitsJazmin



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Badass Carmilla, Childhood Friends, F/F, Guardian Angels, Hollstein - Freeform, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein Fluff, Light Angst, Tiny Gay Laura Hollis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyitsJazmin/pseuds/HeyitsJazmin
Summary: Been a guardian angel is not as easy as it is to be a demon, but if the person you're guarding is Laura Hollis then it can be a little more complicated.Carmilla wanted to leave Hell and live in the mortal world to be away from her Mother but that goal last little since an accident happen near by and change her.





	1. Chapter 1

The night before had been raining a lot the next morning the streets were still wet and The Hollis girls had planned to go to the zoo, Laura was so excited she got up really early and woke up her mother so she could make her pancakes, after having a little fight with the flour the two had prepare a stack of pancakes minutes later Sherman Hollis join the other two.

“Good morning, my beautiful girls” he said as she kiss his wife on the lips and his daughter on the forehead “what is the plan for today?” He asked as he take a seat on the table.

“Me and mom are going to the zoo!” Laura said by taking a bite of her pancakes. “We are going to see the lions and the foxes”

“Well that sound great, I wish I could come”

“Why won't you, daddy?”

“Because he has to go to the station and this is a girls day, honey” Ms. Hollis say bringing coffee and a plate of pancakes to her husband.

They enjoyed their breakfast and Eileen told Laura to go to and get ready while she does the dishes Laura got up the table and went to her bedroom. Minutes later she was walking down the stairs with her little stuffed fox.

"Mom, I'm ready!”

Her mother walked out of the kitchen an found her daughter all pack up and excited, behind her Sherman appeared by his wife side.

“I guess I'll see both of you at dinner” he kiss his wife “drive safe”

“Always” she give her a small smile and the three walked out of the house, Sherman give his daughter a kiss on the cheek and went to his car, while Eileen and Laura waved goodbye once Sherman’s car went out of sight the two girls went to the car.

“Mommy, can we listen some music?”

She nodded and turn the radio on, the song Waterloo by ABBA was playing, Laura started to dance on her seat and singing along, Eileen smile at her daughter and decided to join her, they came to a red light and the song finished the two girls were laughing and the light turn green, moments later another song started playing this time Laura was singing at the top of her lungs, it was one her favorites songs, her father would always sang it to her mother.

_I think you'll understand when I say that something_  
_I want to hold your hand._

Eileen was trying to not laugh at how adorable her daughter was, she was acting out the song, just like her father.

_Oh please say to me you'll let me be your man_  
_And please say to me you'll let me hold your hand_  
_I want to hold your hand._

She was clapping along the rhythm she couldn't help it an started to sing along, she took Laura's hand and they both started to sing together.

_And when I touch you I feel happy inside it's such a feeling_  
_That my love I can't hide._

Suddenly the sound of crashing metal interrupted their singing and everything went black.

* * *

 

  
“Where are my wife and daughter!” Sherman say to the nurse at the reception.  
He has received a call five minutes after the accident, a cop told him the plates of the car and his eyes started watering he hung up the phone and rushed to the hospital.

“I need the names sir?”

“Laura and Eileen Hollis” the nurse started to search for the files

“Your daughter had a couple of bruises and scars on her body and her left arm sprained, luckily she didn't suffer a concussion and for now she's asleep”

“And what about my wife?”

The nurse sighed and look down at the folder in her hands, “your wife hit her head very hard, she's now on surgery I would let the doctor know that you are here so he can give you an update later”

“Thank you, can I go see my daughter?”

“Of course, follow me”

They walked to the elevator and went to the forth floor once the elevator doors open they make their way down the hall and into a room, the nurse leave Sherman alone with her daughter and went back to the reception, Sherman stood at the door looking at her daughter she looked so peaceful, she had a a little scar on her forehead and her arm was on a cast, he smiled at her, she's safe, he thought.

Two hours later someone knock on the door.

“Mr. Hollis, hi I'm doctor Jensen I take care of your daughter and this is the surgeon Davis, she was in charge of your wife surgery” they shook hands and they ask Sherman to talk on the hallway, he nodded and went to the hallway.

Once outside the room the surgeon talk to him, “I'm sorry to tell you this Mr. Hollis, but your wife couldn't handle the surgery, she lost a lot of blood and passed away, I'm so sorry” she sighed and look down for a moment.

Sherman eyes started watering trying to control himself to be strong for her daughter, moments later the doctors left and he was sitting by Laura's bed he was trying to think how he would tell her that her mother has passed away. Ten minutes later Laura woke up a smile on her face when she saw her dad next to her, Laura asked about what happened and he explained the car accident and when Laura asked about her mother he couldn't stop the tears, he cleared his throat and explained her what happen to her, she cried until she fell sleep.

The next morning Mr. Hollis brought her a new stuffed fox since the last one got lost on the accident, she woke her up and gave her the stuffed animal and for the first time since yesterday she had a genuine smile, two hours later the doctor came into the room announcing that Laura could go home, he gave Sherman indications about her medicine and an hour later they were on their way home. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to know Carmilla and Laura a little more

  
Some people might say that Hell is a lot of flames and torture but is worst, like one hundred and more worst, maybe that's the reason why Carmilla didn't wanted to be there anymore she grew tired of the same thing everyday so she decided to leave Hell and go to earth, and see how the humans live these days.

“Carmilla Karnstein! Where are you going?” Dexter, the most annoying demon according to Carmilla, was guarding the entrance.

“I'm leaving Hell, so move” she say making him to the side, when she was about to step closer to the gate someone yell her name again.

“Carmilla!” It was William, her little brother “I thought Mother told you to go to the torture rooms”

She groaned, she hated those rooms, for the past centuries it was all the same bore stuff, she wanted to do something else like finally have sometime and read a book, and every time she asked her Mother if she could have a day off she would laugh at her and sent her back to torture people, she would roll her eyes and get back to the torture, but of course what would you expect from the second of hand of lucifer.

“What are you doing here?” He say crossing his arms.

“I'm leaving” she say walking towards the gate, Will grab her arm to stop her she turn around and punch him in the face, “go and tell Mother I'm done with this place” she turn around and walked to the gate she look at Dexter and he just open the door for her, and Carmilla was finally out of Hell.

When Carmilla was out of Hell she didn't have any idea where she would be landing or how she land on the ground face down she got up and thought she was in the middle of the woods or what she thought was the middle of the woods, it was a public park, luckily no one saw her, she started walking out and when she saw a group of people walking by she follow them to find an exit and saw a sign. Rouge National urban park.

She walked out of the humans sight and went to the city receiving weird looks from the people shelled at her reflection in a car and saw she was covered in dirt she walked to a clothing store and look around she ended up buying a pair of leather pants, two pair of black jeans, two red t-shirts, four black t-shirts, a dark red bag pack, a pair of combat boots and a pair of new black converse since hers were title bit worn out, been a demon has their benefits, she got out of the store and put all of her clothes on her bag pack and continue walking.

Thirty minutes later she felt hungry and saw a hotdog stand on a corner she order one hotdog and pay the man, suddenly she hear metal crashing she run to see what happen and saw two cars crashed she saw one of the drivers got out of the car and start calling an ambulance, Carmilla walked to the other car and saw a little girl and her mom, the mother looked unconscious and the girl was barely awake she got closer to the car and without anyone seeing her she pull the door when the little girl was and got the girl out of the car and let her lay on the agree she when to the other side and try to get the mother out but the ambulance was staring to get there so she try to make their work easy and she pull the door out when the ambulance got there she run out of the scene without anyone seeing her.

Moments later Carmilla was on a bench at a park near the accident and was looking in the newspaper places for rent, when she saw a shadow I front of her, she decided to ignore the person in front of her and continue reading.

“What you did back there was very thoughtful” the voice said she look up and saw a tall men with short wavy blond hair all the way back, blue eyes, with a white bottom up shirt, a lose blue tie, black pants, black jacket and withe converse “Hello Carmilla, my name is Michael”

“How'd you know my name?” Carmilla say standing up from the bench grabbing her bag pack.

“Relax, I know who you are” Michael sat down on the bench looking at the people passing by “I'm here to make you a deal”

“A deal? Wait did you say Michael?” He nodded “as the Archangel Michael?” He nodded “what do you want from me didn't you know I'm a demon”

“Yeah, a demon who left Hell, because you wanted to do something else that didn't involve torturing people, and after what I saw back there, I saw that you were telling the truth”

“So what? I leave Hell and do something for others that makes me have the respect from above?”

He smile “Well that, and we want to offer you a job, is a simple job”

Carmilla sat down next to him “Do I get to stay here on earth?”

“Well if that's what you want, so do you accept?”

“You haven't even told me what's the job is”

He got up and offer his hand for Carmilla to take she raise her eyebrow but took his hand, they appear in front of a house.

“What are we doing here?”

"Showing you what your job is going to be” he walked to the house and Carmilla follow him he opened the door.

“What are you doing?” Carmilla whispered grabbing his arm.

“Easy there, they can't see us”

They walked inside and Carmilla saw a man I the kitchen preparing food and then turn to the living room and saw a little girl the same little girl she rescued from the car accident she has her arm on a cast and a scar on her forehead. Michael walked into the living room and stand in front of the little girl he looked at Carmilla and motion for her to come she walked and sat on the coffee table in front of her.

“Your job is her” Michael say, Carmilla look at him confused “your job is been her guardian angel”

"Wait what?! Why? I thought that every human already had a guardian angel”

"Well that's true but, her last guardian angel just passed away, it was her mother and well now she would need one” he look at the little girl who was reading her Harry Potter book “so do you take the job?”

Carmilla look between Michael and the girl, how hard would be to look after her, she sigh and got up “I take the job”

“Wonderful lets go up, and fill you in” Michael took Carmilla's hand and before she could say anything they were on heaven.

“Carmilla this is Eileen, Laura's mother” Michael say she saw the woman that was on the car accident she didn't have blood on her face she looked happy, calm.

“Hi, I'm so happy that you were going to take care of my daughter” she went and give Carmilla a hug she flinched at first but then she calm down.

“I’ll do what I can”

“Good, now Carmilla this might shook you a little okay?” Michael say and before Carmilla say anything he put two fingers in her forehead and suddenly Carmilla's brain was getting all the information about heaven, angels and Laura.

“What the hell was that?!” Carmilla say after Michael stopped.

“That was me giving you all the information about your new job” he patted her on the back “welcome to the angels side, now your new image”

“New image? What do you mean?”

“Since Laura is eleven years old you need to look like an ell even year old girl and don't worry you would be aging as Laura does” he move his hand and within seconds Carmilla was eleven years old. “I'm going to make you her neighbor so that way you would be close to her”

“Yeah because all eleven year old girls have whole house to themselves” Carmilla say while crossing her arms.   
“Don't need for the sarcasm, my partner Mattie would be there for you if you had any question she would pretend to be your older step sister because your parents travel a lot that's your façade” he gave her a suitcase and her bag pack “there you would found clothes your size and don't worry I save your fashion style and take this” he gave a silver bracelet that had an engrave on it.

_Defendant, et ad curare._

“To care and protect, that's the guardian angel promise” Michael say “one last thing I must warn you this might hurt you just a little” Carmilla hissed at the pain she looked at Michael and he just shrugged, “you needed your wings” he walked her to a mirror he move her hair to the side and show her a pair of black wings on the back of her neck.

“So now what?” Carmilla say picking up her bag pack and suitcase.

“I'll see you in a couple of weeks to see how you doing, take care of you and Laura”

Carmilla appear in front of a house there was a black car behind her and a U-haul truck behind the car she saw what she imagine would be Mattie she waved at her to go inside she obey and walked to the house she looked to her right and saw Laura's house she let out a sigh and went inside.

“Hello Carmilla I'm Mattie, Michael’s partner I took the liberty to make sure you are in all Laura's classes you start school on Monday, here's your-“

“Hold on, school? Why do I have to go to school?”

“Because you are eleven years old so you have to go to school, I thought you wanted to read more”

“Fine, I'll go to school”

“Good now go to your room and unpack”

She went upstairs and went to her room, the house wasn't terrible two floors, an attic,three bedrooms, one bathroom, the kitchen was nice it had an dining room the windows of the kitchen had the view of the backyard, the living room was really open with a bay window a fireplace, it wasn't all bad the bedrooms were good but Carmilla choose the one that had a bookshelves in it, she could already saw that full of books, she set her stuffs on the bed staring unpacking.

  
“Look like we have new neighbors” Sherman said looking from the kitchen window, he was cleaning the dishes while Laura was trying to pour some juice in her glass “Laura it looks like that girl is your age, maybe later we could go and give them a nice welcoming to the neighborhood, what do you think honey?” Laura shrugged and went to place the juice back on the fridge and went back to the living room, Sherman knew what was going on with her daughter but he won't let her this accident ruined her life it's not what her mother would want, she would have wanted her daughter to be happy again, running around the house and trying to get cookies before every meal.

Hours later Sherman went to knock on Laura's bedroom door she found her sitting in her bay window looking out the window with her stuffed fox in her arms.

“Pumpkin, I'm going with the neighbors to have them this cookies, you wanna come maybe get to know the little girl” Laura was still looking at the window Sherman sat down on the bed “Laura she might need a friend, she just move to a new place”

Laura got up and walked to her father “can I have a cookie before we go?” Her father smile and nodded, he gave her a cookie and walked out of the room and went downstairs into the kitchen to grab the container full of cookies he gave two to Laura and went to visit the new neighbors.

After finished unpacking Carmilla decided to change her dusty clothes for one of her new one she grabbed her black jeans that Michael gave her and a gray t-shirt, she heard the doorbell she poke her head out of the room and hear Mattie talking to someone.

“Hi, we are the Hollis we live right next to you and we wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood” he gave Mattie a container “I'm Sherman and this is my daughter Laura, say hi honey”

She waved with her good hand, Carmilla decided to go downstairs and introduce herself she sand beside Mattie.

“Hello, I'm Mattie and this is my little sister Carmilla, darling this are the Hollis” Mattie say looking at Carmilla with a look that say ‘act like a shy girl’, she wave at them and Carmilla lock eyes with Laura for a second.

“Please come in, excuse the mess we are just on a break” Mattie said standing to the side for them get inside and walk to the living room.

“Oh, that's okay. So where are your parents?” Sherman asked while sitting on the couch.

“Our father is in the office right now, should be here tomorrow morning” Carmilla look at Mattie confused, but decided to play along she saw Laura looking at the floor.

“Mattie can I take Laura to my room to play?” Carmilla asked hoping that she could make the girl laugh or smile.

“Sure, Laura would you want to go and play with Carmilla?”

Laura looked at her father, he nodded and Laura got up the couch and follow Carmilla to her room upstairs, she heard Mr. Hollis asked about what our ‘father’ do for a job, she definitely need to ask Mattie what is going to be the plan.

“this is my room, sorry it's not clean” Carmilla say opening the room and let Laura go in first.

Laura looked around the room and noticed an empty suitcases on the floor, a bag pack on the bed but what caught her eye was the empty bookshelves she turn to the girl “why you have an empty bookshelves but no boxes with books?”

"Because I lost all of my books, including my collection of Harry Potter” Carmilla high five herself mentally when she saw the face of Laura.

“You read Harry Potter?”

“I used to but not now that I lost them”

“You can borrow mines, I just finished re-reading the first one”

“I would like that very much”

And after they start talking about all the stuff they like and Carmilla found out that Laura is actually very fun to be around she told her that she always like to have adventures when she grow up and Laura learn that Carmilla love the night sky and panthers, after a while Mr. Hollis and Mattie told them that it was time to leave the girls say goodbye and Sherman invited them the next day to dinner so he can meet their father Mattie accepted and the Hollis were off to their house, Sherman smile the whole walk listening to her daughter talking about her new friend.

“Care to tell me who is going to be our ‘father’?” Carmilla say once the Hollis left.

“I am” say a voice coming from the living room Carmilla walked to it and saw a tall men standing in the middle of the room he had a white button up shirt, washed out jeans, red converse, brown eyes, brown hair all the way back, with a five o'clock shadow. “My name is JP Armitage, but as of the situation calls I'll be JP Karnstein, your father”

“What does JP stands for?” Carmilla asked standing in front of him.

“Joseph Patrick, Michael send me to pose as your father, he was supposed to but since his eyes are blue and his hair is blonde it wouldn't be believable so he send me, he also say that we would get along”

“Well your not wearing a suit so I guess we could get along”

Mattie then walked to the living room asking them if they want to order Chinese food or pizza they both say pizza and Mattie make the call, thirty five minutes later they were sitting on the dining room.

“Since we are going to start living together how about we get to know each other?” JP say Mattie and Carmilla look at each other and Mattie sighed and start first when she finished JP went next. Turns out Carmilla would get along very well with these two. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry it took so long i had a block and then work happen but anyway its here and I hope you like it.  
> I am working on the next one I hope it doesn't take a lot of time.

It has been a month since Carmilla became a guardian and since then she has never felt better, the first days she had nightmares about being back in hell and doing her mother works, thankfully Mattie was there to help her calm down after. The two had become closer than ever and if Carmilla hasn’t met all of the Demons before she could have swore Mattie could be a good one.

“Darling, being a demon is a lot of dirty work” Mattie had said before continuing drinking her tea. Carmilla just rolled her eyes and laughed.

Weeks later, Laura would start school and as Carmilla would have expected she was excited and Carmilla not that much.

“Why would I have to go again?” Carmilla asked while eating her pancakes.

“Besides that is part of your job, we know for past years that is very difficult for Laura to get to know new friends” Mattie said while serving coffee on her cup.

“So what? I have to get her to know new friends?”

“Miss Karnstein, as Miss Hollis new friend you just have to be with her, we also noticed that she gets very nervous at school” JP said “and now that her mother is no longer with her she might be more nervous and quiet that past years”

Seconds later there was knock at the door. “Carmilla are you ready for our first day?!” Laura said.

“All right, I guess is my first day of school then” Carmilla got up took her backpack and walked to the door.

“Carmilla” Mattie said “your lunch” she said holding a black and white little bag.

“Thanks” she walked to the door and the two girls waited for the bus.

  
“Good morning everyone!” Miss Daniels says as she walked into the classroom.

“Good morning, Miss Daniels!” all the kids said

“I hope everyone had a great vacation break. I see a new face joining us this year” Miss Daniels say and pointed to Carmilla. “What’s your name sweetie?”

Everyone looked at Carmilla, she signed and got up from her chair she look at Laura she gave her a smile.

“Hi, my name is Carmilla Karnstein”

“What an interesting and beautiful name, what can you tell us about yourself, Carmilla?”

“Well, uh I just move here, uh I like the colors black and purple, and uh” what other things am I supposed to say, Carmilla looked at Laura. “And Laura is my first friend” Carmilla sat back again.

“All right, then I hope you have fun and laura would help you when you feel lost” she smile at her. “All right everyone open your books on page 8”

The class started and everyone was paying attention except for carmilla who was looking outside watching the birds fly, her view went from the birds to the grass and finally to the blue sky.

“You should pay attention” Laura say to her interrupting her thoughts. She sigh and pay attention even though she didn’t really need any of that.

Forty minutes later it was lunch time and Carmilla and Laura were sitting under the shade of a tree, Laura wanted to go and play with the other kids but Carmilla didn’t like that idea very much, so the two girls walk and eat their lunch underneath the tree. After Carmilla finished her sandwich she was watching how Laura was seeing all the other kids playing and how she barely has touched her cookies, she cursed herself and got up.

“Lets go to the swings, creampuff.” She said offering her hand to Laura to take. Laura smiled and took Carmilla's hand and went running to the swings.

“Push me Carm!” Laura said while she sat on the swing, Carmilla laugh and did as told. “higher!” Carmilla push a little stronger, “higher, Carm! I want to touch the sky!” Carmilla laugh, but she push Laura farther maybe a little too much, all right a lot. She fell off the swing. Carmilla gasped and went running towards Laura.

“Laura! Oh my god! Are you all right?”

“Yeah, I’m fine” she laugh, and try to get up “Oow!” she said.

“What?! What happened?” Carmilla said.

“My arm hurts”

“What’s going on?” Miss Daniels said. “Laura we need to get you with the nurse” she carefully lift Laura up and went walking to the nurse.

“I’m going too” Carmilla said walking behind them.

“You’re going to be fine sweetie, it’s just a sprain just don’t move too much your hand” the nurse said. “And remember to be careful while playing” she said looking at Carmilla and handed them a lollipop to each one. Both girls left the nursing.

“I’m really sorry about you wrist Laura” Carmilla said looking at the floor. She felt guilty, I'm supposed to take care of you. She thought.

“Hey its not your fault in the one who told you to push me higher. If anything is my fault” Laura said.

“Its nobody’s fault it was am accident” Miss Daniels say while walking behind them with Sherman.

“Hi daddy”

“I’m really sorry Mr. Hollis”

Sherman kneel down to be eyebrow eye with Carmilla “its okay Carmilla. Like Miss Daniels say it was an accident no-one here is guilty” Sherman said to her.

Carmilla wasn’t all that convinced she was still looking at the floor, Laura gave her a hug “Carm it was an accident and you hear the nurse ill be okay in two weeks, don’t worry.”

“I have an idea” Sherman say.

“What is it, daddy?”

“why don’t we go for ice cream all three?”

“Yes!”

Thirty minutes later the three of them were eating ice cream, Laura ordered chocolate chips, Carmilla chocolate and Sherman strawberry. Laura was rambling about their first day, Carmilla and Sherman were smiling and laughing, but her smile disappear when she noticed something outside the ice cream shop, it was a person she couldn’t tell who it was but it looked familiar the way it smiled at her, she looked back at Laura who had ice cream on her nose, she smiled and wipe it off with a napkin she looked back at the door and the person was no longer there.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am sorry it took me so long to post.  
> If you have some ideas for the story tell me and I would write it in it, leave them in the comments or in my Tumblr heyitsjazmin8.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it did you hate it do you want more chapters  
> Tell me what you thought in the comments


End file.
